Terror On The Tracks
Terror On The Tracks is the fifth and final case of Paradise City, the tenth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The Team recieved a note which said "Go to the Holdings Street Metro Station, you'll find something interesting." signed Anonymous. When the team got there, they found a priest named Andrew Collins dead. The Killer turned out to be a italian chef named Agnes Linguini. Agnes & Andrew got married a long time ago. But when Helena, their baby girl was born, Andrew took her and abandoned Agnes. Agnes had to move back to her parents' house but they didn't accept her because she got married to Andrew without their permission so Agnes had to live in an abandoned building in the swamps where Melvina Green and Jane Baker also lived. Agnes wanted to get revenge so she killed Andrew. When the team asked about the metro wagon which fell from an uncompleted bridge construction, she said she knew nothing about it. Agnes was sentenced 25 years in jail with a chance of parole in 15 years. At the Additional Investigation it is discovered that the person who attacked the team, Grace and Eddy in the subway was seen in Kingsparrow Island so Chief Copperstone promoted the player to patrol in Kingsparrow Island. Victim *'Andrew Collins' (Found dead in a metro station, his body severed in half) Murder Weapon *'Metro Wagon' Killer *'Agnes Linguini' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spaghetti. *This suspect knows how to drive. *This suspect drinks espresso. *This suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spaghetti. *This suspect knows how to cook. *This suspect knows how to drive. *This suspect drinks espresso. *This suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spaghetti. *This suspect knows how to cook. *This suspect knows how to drive. *This suspect drinks espresso. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spaghetti. *This suspect knows how to drive. *This suspect drinks espresso. *This suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats spaghetti. *This suspect knows how to cook. *This suspect knows how to drive. *This suspect speaks Italian. Killer's Profile *The Killer eats spaghetti. *The Killer knows how to cook. *The Killer knows how to drive. *The Killer drinks espresso. *The Killer speaks Italian. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Metro Station (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Torn Photo, ID Card, Torn Paper) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00) *Inform Helena Collins about her father's passing. *Examine Trash Can (Result: Cup) *Examine Cup (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid (03.00.00, KP: The Killer eats spaghetti.) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo (New Suspect: Agnes Linguini) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (15.00.00, New Suspects: Melissa Duncan, Eddy Strokes) *Ask Melissa Duncan about her ties to the victim. *Ask Eddy Strokes about his ties to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Marina Boardwalk) *Talk to Agnes Linguini about her ex-husband's murder. *Investigate Marina Boardwalk (Result: Soggy Paper) *Examine Soggy Paper (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (09.00.00, KP: The Killer knows how to cook.) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Railway (Clue: Trapdoor) *Examine Trapdoor (Result: Metro Control Panel) *Analyze Metro Control Panel (01.00.00) *Examine Metro Control Panel (New Crime Scene: Metro Wagon) *Investigate Metro Wagon (Clues: Cage, Torn Card, Coffee Cup, Broken Camera) *Examine Cage (Result: Grace Addington freed.) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card (Result: Owner's Name Deciphered) *Examine Coffee Cup (Result: Molecules) *Examine Unknown Substance (Result: Espresso Molecules, KP: The Killer drinks espresso.) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Ask Grace Addington how did she come here. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Ask Eddy Strokes about being on the metro wagon. (Available at start) *Investigate Driver's Seat (Available on start, Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Note) *Investigate Driver's Seat (Clues: Steering Wheel Cover, Emergency Brakes, Control Panel) *Examine Control Panel (Result: Doors Opened) *Ask Agnes about her being at the primary crime scene. *Grill Melissa Duncan about her business card you found at the wagon. (Available at start) *Examine Steering Wheel Cover (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03.00.00, New Clue: Plastic Fork) *Examine Plastic Fork (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Two Fingerprint sets are the same, KP: The Killer knows how to drive.) *Investigate Yacht Restaurant (Clue: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone (09.00.00, KP: The Killer speaks Italian.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Investigate Metro Station (Available at start, Clues: Torn Napkin, Broken Device) *Examine Torn Napkin (Result: Napkin) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Electronical Device) *Analyze Electronical Device (03.00.00) *Ask Eddy Strokes about the device you found. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Metro Wagon (Prerequiste: Eddy interrogated about the device, Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Remote) *Analyze Remote (09.00.00) *Ask Agnes about her plans with the remote. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Yacht Restaurant (Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (15.00.00) *Ask Grace if she had seen the two man in the restaurant. (Reward: Hawaiian Shirt, Lei) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases